powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Legacy Heroes
Power Rangers: Legacy Heroes is a fanfictional film based on the Power Rangers franchise. Set sometime between Power Rangers Beast Morphers ''& ''Super Beast Morphers, The movie focuses on the crossover between the five recent Power Ranger teams (including the HyperForce Rangers), though the other seventeen teams appear as supporters. Also, the protagonists of Power Rangers TQG make their debut in this film. This film includes footage from the Super Sentai films, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, Zyuden Sentai: Gaburincho of Music, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, & a few episodes of Kyoryuger, as well as a few elements from the comic series. Plot Summary Characters Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers HyperForce Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Dino Charge Rangers (Super) Mega Rangers Legendary Rangers Samurai Rangers Ranger Operators Jungle Fury Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mystic Rangers SPD Rangers Dino Rangers Ninja Rangers Wild Force Rangers Time Force Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Galaxy Rangers Space Rangers Turbo Rangers Zeo Rangers Aquitar Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Extra Rangers & Heroes And Introducing the Train Quantum Guardians Allies *Commander Shaw *Redbot *Mick Kanic *Dane Romero *Gosei *Tensou Civilians *Monty *Victor Vincent *Adam Daniels *Muriel Reeves Villains *Goldar **Putty Patrollers *Evox's Virus **Tronics *Sledge's Crew **Sledge **Poisandra **Snide ► TBA **Vivix *The Armada **Damaras **Bruisers **X Borgs ZSK-Final Deboss.png.png Space War God Borudosu.png Chara36.png|Goldar Neo-Messiah.png NJK Killbrero.png Vs7 2.jpg Vs8 2.jpg Cast Power Cards *Megaforce Red - *Megaforce Pink - *Megaforce Black - *Megaforce Yellow - *Megaforce Blue - *Robo Knight - Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in Power Rangers: Legacy Heroes: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - **Legendary Megazord - DriveMax Megazord **Q-Rex Megazord - Dino Megazord **Racer Zord Battle Mode - Jungle Pride Megazord, Legendary Prism Megazord, Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode **TBA - Titan Megazord **TBA - Wild Force Megazord, Pegasus Megazord Gobusgokairyuseioh.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers - Dino Victory Charger **Dino Charge Red Ranger - **Dino Charge Black Ranger - **Dino Charge Blue Ranger - **Dino Charge Green Ranger - **Dino Charge Pink Ranger - *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - *Dino Charge Silver Ranger - *Dino Charge Dark Rangerhttps://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Badussa - *Dino Charge Talon Ranger - *Red Ranger - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Red Dino Ranger/Blue Dino Ranger - Dino Rangers Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - *Ninja Steel Blue - *Ninja Steel Yellow - *Ninja Steel White - *Ninja Steel Pink - *Ninja Steel Gold - TransMorphs *TransMorphs for Power Rangers: Legacy Heroes. **Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink **Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Red **Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Blue **Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 - Yellow **Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Green Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Blue.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Blue Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 2gou Red.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 - Red Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Yellow.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Yellow Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Green.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Green Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Pink.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 - Pink Notes See Also *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Ferocious Knight D debut as Deathryuger & death) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Transcendenterfly God Deboth debut) *Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Killborero debut) *Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Transcendenterfly God Deboth & Killborero death) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Kyoryu Navy debut) *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie - Super Sentai counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters & Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Team-up Movies Category:Team-Up Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover